Saiyuki Reunion hosted by Cho Hakkai
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: 10 years pass- an invitation arrives from hakkai who's planning a reunion. ^-^ it's kinda weird- it's pretty funny. Chapters 3 and 4 are up. r/r
1. Gojyo's invitation

-- a/n -- I don't usually write such bizarre things… *sarcasm* yeah, right… anyway… I got this idea from a dream- coz I was so tired, I fell asleep in front of the computer (again) and I was dreaming of weird things… lol btw, there's gonna be a twist to this… hehehe… so sit back and R/R ^-^ 

ps: this'll be told from different character's pov… see chapter titles to see who.

-- disclaimer -- I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki.

  
*~*~*~*~*  
-- Searching Friends -- 

  
Part I : Gojyo's Invitation

Lighting a cigar and sitting back and reading the paper, this is the life of a family man… tsk- who would have thought? 10 years… that long… who knows what happened to the others? Who would have thought, that I, Sha Gojyo, would actually make my own family? Years before, I wouldn't even dream of this- no sir…

Oh well… heck, I'm still young- I married young, and look where it got me: divorced and left with twin boys. Hey, don't get me wrong; I don't mind it… I know how to bring up boys- I kinda brought up a saru once… who knows what happened to him.

Here I am, early 30s, working- but I'm on holiday right now. I'm damn proud to be a father- I just hope they don't end up like me. Heh- what a scary thought… to be honest- I thought the world was going to end when I found out my wife was going to have twins.

Anyway, our daily routine's boring. I get up in the morning, cook something edible- yeah, I learned how to cook something, I'm not relying on Hakkai to whip up something or Sanzo's credit card- I wonder if he even returned that- and thank heavens my boys don't eat so much like saru does! I'll be broke all the time, if they did. Wake them up, if they don't want to, that's their problem- some people might think that that's damn irresponsible, as a parent. You're wrong, pal. It's the most effective way, actually, than beating up a kid to obey you.

"Hey dad."

"Huh?" My son brought me back to reality, Meiyo- the elder one- was staring at me as he sat on the table. I stared back, "What?"

"Two things: you're too old for day dreaming-" he answered, grinning at me while the other one, Myotei eyed something behind me.

"The other one's probably 'dad, your food's burning.'… right?" Myotei finished for him.

"Yeah…"

"Oh shit...." I cursed as I fumbled to subdue the fire and smoke as my two boys laughed their heads off. I don't raise them as my 'kids'… more like… my 'younger brothers'. I think that's why my wife left me… tsk- who cares?! My boys aren't a mistake- she is!

"Dad, you'll end up poisoning us sooner of later…" Myotei sniggered.

"Hmph, hey, you're no better than me, kiddo." I shrugged and reached for my wallet. I took out some money and handed it to them. "Here, go eat breakfast with that somewhere. Keep in mind that that's also for your lunch!" I told them.

"Yeah, maybe even dinner." Meiyo laughed as he and his brother took it and picked up their bags, "See you dad, try not to burn the house." They called back as they walked out of the house.

"Shut up." I smiled as they disappeared. "Tsk- they remind me of Hakkai and Sanzo. How disturbing…" I muttered to myself, as I picked up the mail.

Bills… bills… ads… into the garbage they go. I thought. Invitation? For me? From who? I wondered as I flipped the last envelope. It was addressed to me, unless there's another good-looking guy like me with the same name… Sha Gojyo.

Curiously, I tore it open. My jaw dropped open as I scanned the letter.

  
Gojyo,

How're you doing? Hope you're great. Do you know how hard it was to track you down for the past 10 years?! Glad to see you're still alive. Anyway, I also tracked down the others and sent them the same letter- invitation, to be exact. Hope you'll come to this reunion- it's at my place in…

  
Yours truly,  
Cho Hakkai

  
Hakkai? Unbelievable, yet unmistakable- that tidy writing… A reunion, huh? Sure… I'd been wondering for the past months now about what happened to who… it'll be interesting…

  
-- later that evening… -- 

"Hey dad, what's up?" Myotei asked, looking up as I entered their room.

"Oh… er… you two don't have school next week, do you?"

"Nope- term break…"

"Why?" Meiyo asked curiously.

"We're going to visit somebody."

"Who?"

"Friends."

"Who?"

"A beauty with a real personality problem, a kid with weird taste, and a pretty who used to have a real disturbed brain…" I muttered, unaware I spoke aloud. My kids were gaping at me.

"What?"

"Never mind. They're friends that I haven't seen for ages."

"Oh… okay… but… it's a grown up's thing, isn't it?"

"Err… I'm sure Hakkai'll find something interesting for you…" I scratched my head cluelessly. Sometimes, I really wonder who's the actual grown- up here…

  
-- a/n -- How is it? Should I continue? ^-^ don't forget the review!  



	2. Cho Hakkai

-- a/n -- Hiya, minna… ^-^ this is probably the strangest fic I ever written- It's Hakkai's pov this time. Oh, in this chapter- I'm here to prove something… lol…   
  
-- Disclaimer -- I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki 

  
*~*~*~*  
Part II: Cho Hakkai

What happened to me? I'm now a professor at a school. I'm not married, nor have any kids. I don't think I'll have time for them- or I really just don't know my own reasons… but I'm taking care of one infant, in particular- and the father too… the father's just clueless how to raise a baby on his own.

Looking up from the sink, I heard a cry from one of the bedrooms. Sighing, I washed my hands. "Hai hai…" I chuckled quietly as I proceeded into the room. 

"Tai-kun…" I started, smiling as I picked up an infant from the crib. Smiling pleasantly at it, I gently rocked it back and forth. The baby's deep amethyst eyes stared at me and slowly smiled. And slowly, those eyes were drifting off to sleep as I hummed to it quietly. "Tai-kun, I'm pretty busy right now… You're so demanding at times, aren't you? Oh, that stare… you probably inherited that from your father." I said to it softly.

"And just what do you mean by that? Na, Hakkai?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"Nothing, Sanzo… really, this is your son, not mine- you should learn how to take care of it." I smiled, as I gentle put the toddler down on the crib. Straightening up, I turned to Sanzo who was leaning against the doorframe. I noticed Sanzo was holding a letter. I looked at him questioningly. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Sanzo asked, tossing him the letter as we left the room and went into the dining room. "It's a letter from saru."

"Goku?" I echoed, took it and read it aloud:

  
Sanzo,

Long time no hear. I managed to locate you after all these years! Anyway Hakkai sent me an invitation, hope you'll go to that too. I will.

Ja ne.  
Goku

ps: It's kinda weird that you have the same address as Hakkai does…  


Sanzo looked up from the paper as I gave a small chuckle, "The prodigal pet returns, ne, Sanzo?"

"Urusai."

"Make yourself useful, help me with the preparations for the party tomorrow." I said, tearing a piece of paper from a notebook.

"Whatever."

I took my coat that was hanging from the stand and my wallet, I turned to Sanzo. "I'm going to town to buy things. Keep and ear and eye on Tai. Would you be needing anything?" I asked, opening the door.

"Nothing." He mumbled, without looking up from the paper.

"Alright then, I'll be back in an hour."

  
-- grocery -- 

  
Looking at my list, I proceeded to the next aisle. I've always done the shopping, cooking- all the chores. Scanning the shelves, I was looking at my list and the numerous cans and boxes in front of me.

"Hakkai-san?"

I spun around, blinking in surprise. A slender woman with soft saffron eyes, long hair and a ready smile was behind me. "Yaone-san?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hai… It's been a while, hasn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah… very long." I laughed. "How are you doing? Never thought I'd run into you here."

"We're in town for a few days. On a business trip, as you could say."

"I see…" I nodded. We?

"Oh well… I think I'm disturbing you or something… I'd better get going…" she started to say.

"Oh, no, it's alright…" I said quickly. She smiled. "Yaone-san, would you like to have coffee or something?" I offered casually. She looked at me thoughtfully, and then smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Hakkai-san… we're in a bit of a hurry today." she said, glancing at her watch. "Right, Kage?" she added, turning to a boy behind to her. 

The young boy said nothing. I assumed he was at around the age of eight. I smiled at him, "Kage-kun? You have a nice name."

"Hai. 'Shadow'." he answered politely, looking at me. That stare is oddly familiar, I thought. Then it hit me, I mentally laughed for not noticing it before. Besides from the same saffron eyes and fair complexion as Yaone has, his other features, even his posture and way of coolness were identical to one person: Kougaiji. I see… so Kougaiji beats me again. I smiled, partly laughing at myself for actually hoping- wishing of something ridiculously impossible. Kage then turns to Yaone, "Mother?"

"Yes, Kage?"

"Is this man the Cho Hakkai?"

Yaone smiled at him, "Yes, Kage."

Kage turned to me and bowed politely. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

I laughed and placed a hand on his head. "Kage-kun, no formalities. Pleased to meet you too."

"Kage, I want you to pay for what you got and wait patiently outside, alright?"

"Yes, mother." He said. "Good bye, Hakkai-san." He said, bowing politely before leaving.

I smiled at Yaone, "You've raised a fine young man, Yaone-san."

"Both Kou and I want Kage raised properly, etiquette and self-control are the main things." She laughed. "Saki will probably end up like Kage."

"Saki?"

"Oh, our other son, just a few months old. I left him with his father."

"Oh… is that why you're in a hurry right now?"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Oh, Yaone-san. I'll be having a reunion tomorrow, you and Kougaiji-san are welcome to drop by."

"Thank you… we'll see. I have to go see if Kou will want to." She smiled. "I'll try to let you know."

"Alright, that'll be great."

-- home -- 

  
"I'm back." I called, depositing the groceries on the table. "Sanzo?" I called again. Curiously, I went to Sanzo's room. He's not here… I thought, and went to Tai's room. "San-" I started to call, and then I smiled. The afternoon light filtered throught the translucent curtains, I saw Sanzo sitting on the armchair by the window with Tai in his arms- both of them were asleep. 

"Like father, like son." I chuckled lightly, softly closing the door. I've always felt kind of sorry for Sanzo. His wife died right after Tai was born- but when he got married, he changed. After she died, his old self resurfaced. And even though he doesn't show it, I know how he's feeling. I know he needs Tai- just like when Goku had needed him- maybe that's why Sanzo named him after the sun. Taiyo.

Maybe that's why… I thought as I sorted out my shopping, I've always known Yaone will end up with Kougaiji- I just have no chance of competing. Another reason might be, for not settling down, I smiled, is that these two needs me more than anything else. I think I belong here more than anywhere else.

  
-- a/n -- Tsk- so, what do you think? ^-^ still continue? I tend to be a *bit melancholic at end bits. Lol. Don't forget the review!!  



	3. Who's the better father?

-- a/n -- Erm This one would be in Sanzo's pov. This chap maybe a *bit sentimental. 

-- disclaimer -- I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki

  
*~*~*~*~*  
Part III: Who's the better father?

  
I woke up, and untangled myself from the blanket. I glowered, squinted at the clock, ticking away as it hung on the wall. It was eight in the morning. I went to the bathroom took a shower. I got dressed, and then I went outside. I picked up the morning paper from the table and scanned it as I ate my breakfast. Then Hakkai came in, with a very distraught Tai. I stared at Hakkai, who was pacing up and down as he tried to calm Tai down. I also glanced at the stove- opened cans were everywhere. "Hakkai, what time is the party?" I asked loudly, over Tai's cries.

Hakkai smiled at me evilly. "Thank you for asking, Sanzo. I have four hours to make decent food for the guests. And I can't do that, since Tai-kun is brawling on the top of his lungs."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want me to do? Take him for a walk and give you some peace?"

"Thank you for volunteering, Sanzo." Hakkai said, giving me Tai.

My jaw dropped open. "What?!" I gaped, glancing at Tai, who calmed down and was smiling at me. Then I stared back at Hakkai. "Why?"

"See? Tai-kun likes you much better. Why don't you two get to know each other more and take a nice long walk?" Hakkai laughed, putting his apron back on and turning to the stove. "See you two later."

"Tsk- you sound like my wife."

-- Park -- 

I don't believe it I thought, here I am, walking in the park with my infant son. People were smiling at us, greeting us good morning. I glanced at Tai, who had fallen asleep in the stroller. God, I'll make Hakkai pay for this at least Gojyo isn't here he'd laugh his head off

"Sanzo?!"

I froze, and slowly turned around. A familiar face was staring at me, wide eyed. It's not Gojyo, but it's another person that I wasn't exactly wishing to bump into, especially with Tai. "Kougaiji."

"I see ten years can change somebody drastically." He leered.

I eyed the boy next to him. The boy was cool and calm, standing straight and proud. Same face I stared in disbelief. "Yeah, I'd say that too." I said.

Kougaiji smiled proudly, and placed a hand on the boy's head. "My son, Kage. The other one, Saki, is with his mother, Yaone."

The boy bowed politely. I must admit, Kougaiji knows what 'perfection' is. "Nice to meet you, Sanzo-sama."

"The boy has his mother's politeness." I smirked at Kougaiji. He ignored that, and looked at Tai. I shrugged, "My boy, Tai. I don't have much to brag about- he's only a year old."

"And your wife?"

"She's dead. Right after he was born." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright." I said casually, "Hakkai's helping out at home, so we're okay."

"Yeah, I heard that Yaone and Kage met Hakkai yesterday." Kougaiji said. "Well, I think we'd better go. Right, Kage?"

"Hai."

"Sanzo, we're not sure if we'll have time to drop in later. Please tell Hakkai that."

"Yeah."

"See you." Kougaiji said, as they started to walk. To my surprise, he turned around and said, "Sanzo, take care of your child. You're the father- not Hakkai."

I watched their backs as they disappeared. Kougaiji's advice, as much as I don't want to admit it, was true. I think Hakkai's more suitable to be a father- not me. But that's not the case. I'm Tai's father. I'll raise him, my way. And someday, maybe even rival Kougaiji's perfect sons. I smirked at the very thought of it. Then I scowled. Why? I don't know I guess it comes to me naturally. I can't help it; I have nothing to smile about anyway.

I heard a small and soft coo from the stroller. I glanced down, slowly, the corner of my lip curl into a smile. I was wrong; I do have something to smile about. I watched my son stare at me, smiling and arms raised. He was laughing happily. I picked him up, his small hand clutching my shirt. I subconsciously brushed his few fine strands of hair from his face.

Hakkai was there- I ran into him years before- some time after I got married. He said he was a college professor- but he never got married. He never told me the reason, he merely smiled. Isn't that what Hakkai is famous for? Hakkai was also the one who kept an eye on both Tai and me after my wife had died. I didn't ask for his help- I told him that- but he said I couldn't stop him. In the end, since he's always here after work- I told him:

"If you want to keep an eye on us so much, just live here then. But I'm not paying you anything."

He merely smiled and laughed. He said Tai was like a son to him. True, Tai learned to smile and laugh because of Hakkai. He was always the 'nanny'. Fine, I don't mind his presence anyway.

"I'm not going to rely on Hakkai all the time. I'm a father, after all." I said aloud, but softly to him. Tai merely looked at me. I placed him back down. "Come on, let's go home. All this sentimentality is driving me crazy."

Ten years can change somebody drastically, huh?

-- a/n -- It might be a bit out of character- hey, it's hard okay? Never written a Sanzo pov before. Don't forget the review. ^-^  



	4. Prodigal Pet

-- a/n -- This is Goku's chapter. Must admit, I love the ending of this thing. 

-- disclaimer -- I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki

  
*~*~*~*~*  
Part IV: Prodigal Pet

  
I glanced at my watch and at my reflection, golden eyes surveying my attire. It's not a formal thing, but since I haven't seen these guys for a long time- what's wrong with looking presentable? I'm not wearing a suit or anything, just a shirt and jeans. I smoothened my shirt and ran my fingers through my hair. I still look the same, after ten years, just taller. I think I'm as tall as Hakkai now who knows? Not as tall as Gojyo, owing to the fact of his hair never mind.

  
Checking that I have my keys and wallet- plus, Hakkai's address, I went out of the boarding house that I'm staying in. Hey, I'm just a student, can't really afford a hotel room!

  
I asked for directions, and found out that Hakkai lives near the outskirts. I stuffed the paper into the pocket of my coat. I stared at the sky- it wasn't exactly bright, and there were clouds in the sky, and it was windy too. Really, if it rains- Sanzo's not going to be happy. I chuckled.

  
Walking past the shops and houses, I noticed girls staring, smiling shyly or even giggling openly as I passed. I know kappa loves that kind of attention, but me? I never understood why they do that I'll ask him later- I made a mental note.

  
I have no idea how long I walked, but it seemed pretty short. By the time I looked up again, I was already in Hakkai's street. I took out the paper again, and saw a drop of water. It's starting to drizzle, I thought. As I walk, the drizzle began to get heavier. I pulled up the collar of my coat and walked faster. Finally, I stopped in front of an average house. I smiled nervously. Good to see Hakkai's doing well, I thought, because my teachers say that they don't get much pay- and I heard that Hakkai's a teacher. Wonder if he has a family now and the others too

  
I'm still pretty young, and getting married is way over my head- I don't even have a girlfriend. I have friends- sure, I do. Lirin's also in my university. She's the only one I know for a long time there. We hang out, she's kinda like my best friend in school. She teases me all the time about being so clueless about things. I dunno, I'm just like that. Plus, I'm more committed to my first love: food. 

  
Finally, rain came pouring down. Great, I thought, gritting my teeth. I raised a hand to ring the doorbell. My hands were shaking slightly. I admit, I'm pretty scared but I pressed it anyway.

  
The door opened, and familiar eyes stared at me. The same deep amethysts and light hair. I managed a weak smiled. But he merely stared, finally, he said, "Saru, how long are you going to stand there?"

  
"Sanzo" I said, choking. I'm extremely nervous now, knowing that he gets really touchy when it rains. And partly because I was almost choking myself with the collar. He stared at me, apparently amused, and stepped aside. I bowed my head slightly, but looked up as the smell of Hakkai's cooking met me. 

Then, I saw Hakkai poke his head from the door, probably leading to the kitchen. He smiled, and motioned me to take my coat off. "I'll be there in a minute," he said, disappearing again. Sanzo sat on an armchair, with the paper on his lap and a can of beer in his hand. I smiled discreetly, sitting opposite him. I nervously and discreetly rocked in my seat, wringing my hands together, thinking furiously of what to say. Then Hakkai's rich laugh was heard from somewhere behind me. I looked up and saw Sanzo staring at me, with his eyebrows raised, "Saru, I don't eat. Don't worry, you're not in a principal's office or something."

"You could be worse than a principal I ought to know," I mumbled. Hakkai laughed, as he sat next to me and handed me a drink.

"That's a good one, Goku." He smiled. I relaxed.

"Is Gojyo here yet?" I asked,

"No, he's always like that." Sanzo said, not looking up from his paper.

"Goku, you're all soaked."

"Not really, I got here just in time." I said, sitting back. Hakkai was surveying me, amused. I stared at him, "What?"

"Goku, it's impressive that you turned out to be a good looking young man. You're taller too." He mused, laughing at my embarrassed expression. "You must've got lots of admirers, Goku."

"Er, not really" I muttered.

Sanzo made a derisive sound, "Who'd go for a saru, anyway?" 

I made a face at him, and Hakkai laughed, "Don't mind him, he's just happy to see you." he assured me, then the doorbell rang.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, upstairs and it's the third door." Hakkai called, as I got up. I climbed the stairs. I counted the doors. I wasn't really desperate, I was more like looking an excuse to escape Sanzo's gaze. Hey, I'm scared. I found the bathroom- and quickly locked it. I glanced at the mirror and grinned. How stupid I thought, laughing at myself, they're my friends- seen them or not for the past years, they're my friends. I washed my face and ran wet fingers through my hair again. I smirked at the reflection for the last time and went out.

On my way back to the living room, where I heard more voices, I passed by door that was open. I casually walked pass it, but something caught my eye. By the window, was a baby's crib? Curiously, I opened the door and poked my head in. I tiptoed across the room and towards it. My heart was beating like crazy. I peered down on it. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped open when I saw the same amethyst coloured eyes staring at me. Light hair, fair complexion, and a penetrating stare. It stared at me before it smiled and cooed.

"S- S- Sanzo!" I yelled. The baby merely laughed at me.

  
-- a/n -- Final chapter will be up soon!!  



End file.
